Strawberries, kisses, and you…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A midnight snack turns into a lover’s tryst. Passion and pleasure collide in this sweet yet sensual tale. Chocolate bedroom eyes and insatiable strawberry lips; Hiten and Suzaku. Written for LJ's Fanfic Bakeoff.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Strawberries, kisses, and you…  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300 words exactly in each part  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Sometimes actions speak louder than words when it comes to love. Will Suzaku ever see that?  
**Warnings: **Contains yaoi

_For Kagura-chan who let me play with her boys…_

Author's note: This is based off my friend, Kagura Fuujinnomai's, wonderful fic "Not For All The World." Please note that in her fic, Suzaku is mentally ill, so things that would seem obvious to most people are sometimes beyond his ken.

You can read her fic by visiting my fave authors list & clicking on her name.

Part 1

888

Hiten placed the bowl of strawberries in front of his lover, Suzaku. The pale redhead looked up at him shyly as he licked his lips. Hiten chuckled softly to himself, turning away to clean up the mess he had made on the counter.

Suzaku watched his lover tidy up, the bowl of strawberries forgotten for the moment. While he could not remember when he had eaten, he was not in the least bit hungry. The redhead sighed softly. When Hiten turned around, Suzaku quickly reached for a strawberry. Bringing it up to his lips, he paused as Hiten walked towards him, catching his eye. Licking his lips, the redhead bit into the heart-shaped fruit. Two bites later he had finished it just as his lover knelt beside him.

Hiten sat there, gazing up into those beautiful green eyes, before yielding to his desire. Reaching out, he gently cupped his lover's pale cheek. He returned Suzaku's smile with a mischievous one of his own, and leaning towards the pale redhead, he kissed him.

Suzaku, yielding to his own desire, parted his lips as his lover kissed him, letting Hiten deepen it. When his lover was like this, the pale redhead could easily pretend that he loved him, really and truly. Suzaku's breath caught in his throat when Hiten broke the kiss to trail a line of tender ones across his jaw line and down his throat. He tentatively wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close.

Hiten embraced the delicate redhead. Resting his head against Suzaku's chest, he listened to his heartbeat. He felt a pang of disappointment, when his lover let go, until he realized Suzaku was reaching for a strawberry. He watched him bite into it, grinning as his lover fed him the rest, before kissing him again…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

888

Hiten stood, pulling his startled lover to his feet. He kissed the question, which had formed on Suzaku's lips, away, and breaking it, he scooped the tiny redhead up in his arms. He loved the way the delicate redhead melted against him as they left the kitchen.

Suzaku sighed. He knew exactly where his lover was heading; his room. There was no mistaking that look in Hiten's eye. It was the look that thrilled as much as it frightened him. The brunet was strong and possessive and there were times when he got a bit too rough for Suzaku's liking, but the redhead kept quiet, content with the feeling of being loved their lovemaking gave him.

Hiten, pushed the bedroom door open with his foot, before stepping inside. Hurrying over to the bed, he gently laid his lover down on it. _Damn! He's beautiful…_ Hiten crawled onto the bed and over to his lover. It was so tempting to simply rip his silk pajamas off and ravish him like the heroine in some cheap trashy romance novel, but the brunet refused to yield to temptation. Instead, he slowly opened his lover's pajamas, his fingers fumbling with the frogs as he forced himself not to hurry, but to savor the moment.

Suzaku closed his eyes. His beloved was being so tender and careful tonight, and he was doing all those little things that the redhead loved. From the trail of soft kisses down his torso, to the way he pleasured him orally, the fragile redhead felt as though he was in heaven. Even Hiten's spit-lubed fingers probing his tight entrance, were gentle. He half moaned, half sighed as he climaxed.

Hiten pulled away, swallowing. As much as he wanted to have his way with the delicate redhead, he sat up instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

888

Hiten sat there, ignoring the ache in his groin, preferring for the moment to simply watch his lover come down from his sexual high. As Suzaku's breathing slowed, his eyes fluttered open and a faint smile twitched the corners of his lips upwards. Hiten found himself responding with a cocky grin, before he slid off the bed.

Suzaku followed him with his eyes. He loved the sight of Hiten's tan, muscular body as he revealed it. The brunet was playfully teasing him with his slow striptease, not that he minded. Naked, his lover crawled back into bed with him and Suzaku wondered if he would continue his gentle ways.

Hiten, wondering what his lover was thinking about as he did not like the pensive look he gave him, kissed him. He carefully blanketed his delicate lover, grinning inwardly at the way Suzaku opened his legs for him. Forgoing the lube in favor of spit and spent fluids, as his precious angel was just too enticing, Hiten yielded to his desires. And yet, he showed some restraint, tenderly making love to the redhead, instead of taking him roughly.

Suzaku gasped, briefly holding his breath as his lover entered him. It had hurt when Hiten pushed past the ring of muscle in his tight entrance, the lack of adequate lube combined with his lover's eagerness took him a bit by surprise. The delicate redhead willed himself to relax and he soon did as Hiten's rhythm was gentle and loving. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, trying to pull him closer.

Hiten kept himself close, yet apart, for fear of crushing his delicate lover. Time enough for skin to skin contact when he was finished. Several thrusts later, he came with a shuddering groan. He pulled out, lying next to Suzaku…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

888

Hiten chuckled softly to himself at the way his lover curled up next to him. Suzaku looked positively delicious in his pale green silk pajama top, the bottoms having been tossed carelessly on the floor along with Hiten's clothes. The brunet reached down to stroke the pale thigh his lover had placed gently across his hips. His beloved looked up shyly at him and Hiten made an awkward attempt to kiss his brow, failing miserably. Instead, he reached for the slim hand that rested on his chest, and lacing his fingers with Suzaku's, he lifted it to lips, kissing it.

Suzaku sighed sadly when Hiten shifted so that he could sit up. From there, it was a quick movement and the brunet had left the bed, leaving a rapidly cooling spot in his wake. The redhead pushed himself up into a seated position and watched as his lover headed towards the bathroom. The sound of water running made him smile; his Hiten was drawing a bath for him. Suzaku breathed deeply, imagining he could smell the strawberry scented bubble-bath from the bed.

Hiten emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, with a towel around his hips. He snorted in amusement when his precious angel pouted. The brunet padded over to him, and leaning in, he kissed him. Suzaku's mouth was soft and yielding, and he still tasted faintly of strawberries. Breaking it, to plant one on the redhead's nose, Hiten whispered, "Your bath is ready…"

Suzaku nodded. He let his lover help him off the bed and lead him to the bath. He shrugged out of his pajama top, and shyly looked over his shoulder at Hiten, before stepping into it. The rich, heady smell of strawberries wafted upwards as he sat._ This is heavenly…I wish you'd join me…_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

888

Hiten returned to the bathroom, a few minutes later, the bowl of strawberries in his hand. "Suzaku," he said softly, pulling the redhead from his reverie. Mentally shaking his head at the blank look on his lover's face, Hiten sat on the edge of the tub. "Here," he said holding a strawberry out for his angel to take a bite of.

Suzaku smiled shyly, before biting into the proffered fruit. He chewed daintily and swallowed, before taking another bite. This time he held the strawberry in his cheek, and sticking his tongue out, he licked his lover's fingers.

Hiten closed his eyes and tried not shiver. He could feel himself growing hard again as he imagined Suzaku's tongue on his cock. Groaning softly, he reached for another strawberry, holding it out like he did before. He watched intently as his beloved angel gently rubbed his lips against it, before yielding to some inner temptation and biting into it.

Suzaku chewed slowly as met his lover's gaze. It was hungry, almost predatory in its intensity; it was all the delicate redhead could do to keep from shrinking back and averting his own gaze. A smile slowly spread across his lover's face, surprising Suzaku as a puzzled frown settled over his own. _He's pleased… but what did I do…?_

Hiten marveled at this new side to his angel that he could not remember ever seeing before. His beloved little Su-chan was not only matching his gaze in intensity, but was not even shying away from doing it. The brunet was so hard, it was all he could not to haul his precious Suzaku out of the tub and ravish him on the bathroom floor. Closing his eyes, he swallowed.

Suzaku had one more surprise for his lover. "Will you come join me…?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

888

Hiten nodded dumbly at him as he handed the bowl of strawberries to Suzaku. He stood, momentarily embarrassed by his lover's giggling. Looking down, he noticed his cock peeking out from the ends of his towel-sarong. Grinning ruefully, he let it drop and stepped in the tub behind Suzaku. After some careful shifting, the brunet had his angel resting comfortably against his chest and between his legs, and the bowl of strawberries in his hand again. Picking one out of the bowl, Hiten bit into it. He wasn't fond of the taste at all, but he ate it none-the-less, the rest he fed to his beloved.

Suzaku ate the half strawberry. He imagined it was a kiss from Hiten and he thought how nice it would be if he could live on those kisses. He moved slightly so that he could look up at his lover, mindful of the brunet's erection where it pressed against his back. Suzaku thought it would be so easy so sit up and carefully lower himself back down on his lover's cock._ I think it would be fun to make love in the bath…I wonder if Hiten would like to… Should I ask him …? _He sighed softly.

Hiten moved to set the bowl down on the floor. Not quiet reaching it, he simply let the plastic bowl drop to the bathmat, praying it would not tip over and make a mess. Thankfully it landed upright, and settling back down, he wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close. This was the skin to skin contact he desired and he held his precious little angel tight.

Suzaku shifted in his lover's arms, so that he could look up at him. Licking his lips, he said shyly, "Want to make love here, in the bath…?"


	7. Chapter 7

Part7

888

Hiten was momentarily at a loss for words. He wondered what had gotten into his angel. Suzaku was still Suzaku, sweet, loving, timid and shy, and somehow different. Soft and yielding, and yet, forceful and demanding in his own little way. And Hiten found he liked it… a lot. "Yeah… I guess we could, but I don't want to hurt you."

Suzaku smiled. "You won't."

Hiten grinned. "Alright, let's drain a bit of water out…" He reached up with his foot, and toeing the lever for the stopper, he finally got it open amid his lover's giggles. After letting some water out, Hiten watched as his angel moved to close it. His wet hair clung to his back in a long mass of dark red, and the brunet longed to move it out of the way so he could more fully enjoy the view.

Suzaku, as if sensing his lover's wishes, reached around with his left hand, dragging his hair over his shoulder. His breath hitching when Hiten gently took him by the hips, the redhead allowed himself to be guided towards the brunet's cock. Knowing it would be just as dry as before, Suzaku waited for his cue.

Hiten let go of his angel's hips, and taking his cock in hand, he held it steady and pointed in the right direction. "Ready?"

Suzaku nodded wordlessly and closing his eyes, he slowly sank back onto his lover. It hurt, but he found he could control things and it gave the delicate redhead a sense of power that frightened him as it thrilled. Together they developed a gentle rhythm that was quite pleasurable in Suzaku's humble opinion.

Hiten moaned softly. His angel was just too good, too perfectly tight as the pleasure pooled deep within his belly again. "Su…za…ku…" he panted.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

888

Hiten closed his eyes, letting the waves of ecstasy wash over him as his angel rode him. The water sloshing in the tub was a delicate counter melody to the soft breathy panting of his beloved. It was easy to ignore the awkwardness of his position and the ache in his thighs. Right now all Hiten could focus on was the pleasurable sensations that pooled deep within his belly. Muscles tensing, he knew it would not be long before he came.

Suzaku was finding there was a fine line between pain and pleasure as he moved his hips in time with his lover's thrusts. Usually passive and yielding to his lover's desires in bed, the delicate redhead found himself working hard to not only gain some pleasure for himself, but to return it in kind. He moaned softly as he willed the cramp in his leg to ease up so he could enjoy the moment. It was bad enough his tender bottom ached from the dry sex without that adding to it. He cried out when he felt Hiten climaxing, and seconds later, he was also cumming. They remained there, briefly joined as one, until their breathing slowed and evened out.

Hiten licked his lips and carefully pulled out. He thought it was some of the best sex they had ever had, with his Suzaku being so soft and virginal on the one hand, while being so wanton and forceful on the other. Wrapping his arms around the delicate redhead, Hiten was surprised to find him so tense. "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Suzaku shook his head in reply. "No…" he said softly.

Hiten kissed the top of his beloved angel's head. "You sure, he murmured softly.

Suzaku sighed. "Yeah…"

Hiten whispered, "What?"

Suzaku whimpered in reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

888

Hiten felt a pang of fear. "Suzaku…" he said more forcibly than he intended, drawing out the last syllable in an attempt to soften his tone. "What's wrong?"

Suzaku closed his eyes. Panic and embarrassment warred in his head and suddenly his lover's arms felt tight and constricting, instead of warm and loving.

Hiten, sensing the redhead's rising panic, said softly, "Su-chan… please tell me."

Suzaku took a deep calming breath. Letting it out slowly, he whispered, "I messed in the water… we need to get out." He could feel his cheeks heating up as he died a thousand deaths of embarrassment.

Hiten laughed. He was relieved he had not hurt his beloved. "It's okay; we should probably get out anyway."

Suzaku nodded as he stood up. He heard his lover do the same thing behind him.

Hiten stepped out of the tub, and grabbing his towel from the floor, he wrapped it around his waist. He frowned when his precious angel shivered, and looking around the bathroom, he quickly spotted the pile of fresh towels Suzaku had put on the shelf earlier that day. Taking one down, he hurried back and wrapped it around his lover, just as the last of the water drained from the tub. Grinning wickedly, Hiten gently lifted the delicate redhead from the tub, setting him on his feet. Taking the towel, he tenderly rubbed him dry.

Suzaku sighed. He loved the feel of the towel on his damp skin and the tender way Hiten dried him. He felt safe and loved and wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his lover in bed. But that was just a dream as Hiten would probably go sleep in his own room, leaving the redhead awake and lonely.

Hiten kissed his lover's nose. "Let's go to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

888

Hiten scooped up his precious angel. The brunet carried him out of the bathroom and back into Suzaku's bedroom, where he set him on the floor. Turning down the blankets, Hiten took the damp towel from him. "Get into bed."

Suzaku nodded solemnly, before doing as he was bidden. The bed felt cold against his naked body. He wished his lover would stay the night and cuddle next to him, keeping him warm. Hiding his disappointment, the delicate redhead watched as his lover towel himself dry.

Hiten saw the wistful look that flashed across his angel's face. i_Silly thing, I'm going to join you tonight…/i_ He shook his head, and dropping his used towel on the floor, he threw back the covers. "Move over."

Suzaku's eyes widened in surprise, but he complied none-the-less. The delicate redhead hated the feel of the cool sheets, but that soon changed when Hiten spooned in behind him, his arm thrown possessively around his precious angel. Suzaku stiffened; he was feeling warmer as his lover's body heat seemed to sink into his bones, heating him from the inside but he wanted something more._ I wish you'd tell me you love me, just once… Please, Hiten…_

Hiten, pushing Suzaku's wet hair aside, got as close to his lover as he could, short of crawling under his skin. He wished his precious angel would see just how much he loved him, wanted him, desired him above all else. The brunet felt his actions spoke volumes, and yet, he sometimes wondered if the redhead really took the time to hear it. Hiten nuzzled the back of his lover's neck. _My precious angel, can't you see I love you? _

Suzaku sighed softly. "I love you…." he whispered into the darkness.

Hiten replied, "Me too…" He softly hummed their song…


End file.
